Kate's secret
by mrs-commodore
Summary: Kate is at the party in the episode "on the hook" but she doesn't leave with mickey


DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story are copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp  
  
This is what else goes on at the party of the episode On The Hook  
  
Tom Chandler looks at his watch 8:10 and nearly everyone's here, everyone that is but not Jack. "Where is he Alex"? "Dunno" Cullen replies, "Forgot maybe" "He better not have, he needs to be here" Just then Jack walks in. Tom spots him and dashes over "Sorry I'm late sir traffic" "Yeah well you're here now, so grab a drink and get stuck in" Chandler walks off on those words  
  
Meanwhile Kate Spears is drinking with Mickey, Smithy, Nick, Dave and Tony. "So where did you come from Kate?" "My mother Nick" There are giggles to be heard. "Your last post I meant!" "I know" still giggling "Staford Row CSU and then before that the flying squad" "Fun?" Nick asks "Yeah the buzz was brilliant" "Another drink Kate" Mickey asks "Are you trying to get me drunk Mickey?" Mickey looks at the gang then back at Kate laughing, "Ohhhhh don't tempt me" The gang laughs "Anyone up for a dance, come on Mickey show us your moves!" "Nah, not my style darling, ask Nick" Kate turns to face Nick "Up for it?" "yeah" "Nicks up for anything" Smithy remarks The gang laugh  
  
Nick and kate make their way to the dance floor, the music is pounding, and there are dancing bobbies everywhere. Kate grabs Nicks arms, and moves her hands up to his neck. "Come on then show me what you can do!" "Some now some later, eh Kate!"  
  
While Kate and Nick dance the night away, Chandler talks to Cullen. "Come on Alex do us a boogie" Tom says laughing "Not my style guv" "What if one of these nice looking women asked you?" "I'll figure it out when they do sir"  
  
It's now ten thirty and most of the party people have left in taxies with a group of mates, or paired up with someone else. Kate is dancing now with Debbie, Roz Vicky and Cass. Nick left when Kate told him he wasn't going to get any thing out of it. Tom Chandler and Alex Cullen are still there; Chandler has to stay to the end and Cullen keeping him company.  
  
Alex walks over to Kate and co, and asks her if she's enjoying herself.  
  
"Yes Guv" Kate replies. "Fancy a boogie on the dance floor Sir?" "Nah not my scene, the super might." "Ohh come on you said we need to get to know each other!" Kate pressed on Cullen looked at the others, they were all dancing, even Debbie! "OK then Kate but only one song." "Yeah, come on then, and if you're good I might buy you a drink." Cullen just looked at Chandler talking to some other women, talking about their problems. "I'm here to make Sun hill's reputation out of the roof!" Tom stated Chandler sees Alex dancing with Kate and with a slight smile looks further to see the other girls dancing. "So you lot having fun?" he said while walking in Roz's direction, "Roz isn't it?" "Yes Sir and this is a great idea" "Well thank you, I aim to please, fancy a drink anyone." "Yes Sir!" most of them said "Coke and lemon?" Tom asked "or gin and tonics"  
  
"So how long have you been a inspector, then?" Kate asked Alex "Since I came here, you came from the flying squad didn't yah?" Alex said still dancing with her. "Yeah that was fun, you're a good dancer. Guv. Wanna drink?" "Yeah I'll get them, what do you want?" Cullen asked "Just a coke please" Kate looked around and then followed Alex towards the bar. "The super a hit with the ladies isn't he? Alex looks at Kate, and raises an eyebrow to the ceiling "Oh yeah fancy some do you?" Kate's taken back "wh- what that doesn't work for me!"  
  
"So are you kissing or licking Mr Chandler's ass" "Vic!" Vic cuts her short. "Debbie you suck up so much you should come with an attachment!" Debbie laughs, "Oh you DO need a life"  
  
Hours passed and by this time it was getting late, most of the coppers now have dispersed to their homes. Alex Cullen, Tom Chandler, Debbie McAllister, Kate Spears and Roz Clarke are all still there. "Right ladies I'd love to stay but I must be off" "Oh Guv'" Roz complained, "Come on just one more song?" Chandler looked towards Kate and Alex-by now getting really drunk, egger to keep an eye on him he agrees, knowing that if not they would probably end up in bed together. That wasn't like Alex but that was like Kate.  
  
"There're getting a bit too close," exclaimed Roz nodding in Kate and Alex's direction. "Well we all got to be good at something," laughed Debbie  
  
"Having fun you two?" Chandler asked "Guv'" said Alex rather drunk "Your not drunk are you Alex?" Alex looked around the place then at Kate "No, no no, course not Guv' it's Kate that's drunk" Kate was taken back by this "I'm as sober as Nun" lied Kate "Hmmmmm" Chandler wasn't impressed "Maybe I should take you home Alex!" "Maybe you should Guv I don't feel to good"  
  
Just then Kate dragged Alex onto the dance floor "I love this song! Alex just one more dance?" Kate asked playfully "Well Ok, but I should be heading home"  
  
During this song Alex and Kate were dancing very closely and slowly, as if they were a married couple dancing their first song together. Even though the song was an Ibiza dance tune. "Guv" "Yes Kate" "Shouldn't we be dancing a little faster?" "Yeah, I think so, but I feel woo-see" Cullen said breaking the dance between him and Kate, "Shall we head home?" "Yeah, but who's gunna walk me" "I will Kate" Cullen said while escorting her outside "But who's gunna walk me?" "You could come back to mine then head home in the morning when you don't feel so tired?" "Only if you give me a goodnight kiss Kate!" Kate stopped walking and held Cullen in her arms. "I'll give you more than that Sir!" 


End file.
